Diary of Marta Levingston
by xobadrhymer03
Summary: This is the diary of Marta, It starts one day before Dewey comes and turns their life upside down with the band. It is a sequel to my first story If I Only Had Love. So it leads all the way from 5th grade to the tour. Hope you enjoy it. FINISHED
1. April 15th: Marta Levingston

Dear Diary, April 15th

Hi, I just got this diary as a gift, so maybe I should tell a little about myself. My full name is Marta Lynne Levingson, I'm in 5th grade and my teacher is Mrs. Dunum, who's the only teacher I've ever had who I really hated.

My birthday is on August 21st. My best friends are: Summer Hathaway, Katie Brown, Michelle Cambridge and Eleni Afflerbach. I've been best friends since Summer and Katie since we started going to school, we're really close. I do have a crush, which I have never told my friends about, It's like almost forbidden to speak his name around them because he is hated by them like so much, but I'll tell you...It's Freddy Jones.

People would wonder why, quiet-flute playing-diary writing-Marta, would have a crush on, loudmouth-badass-Freddy. I don't know, It's probably his charm.

Let's get back to the basics. My favorite colors are red and blue. My favorite singer is Christina Aguilera, I don't even think I spelled her last name right even though I've been a fan of her for years and now I need to get some sleep. It's Friday and well...It's Friday.

Yours Truly, Marta L.


	2. April 18th: Substitue Teachers

Dear Diary, April 18th

Ok. Today I can probably sum up in two words: What the Hell? Ok, that's three words but, that's how I can explain today.

Ok, so at school, Mrs. Dunum was late. We found out she had broken her leg, and couldn't come back to school for probably a couple weeks. I was happy, not that she was hurt, but that she was going to be gone.

So, I thought our sub would be some really old hag or a really young person, who spends his/her time downing bloody Mary's with Nembutals's or Prozac, hell maybe even Riltlin to get more pumped up. But, when I saw the sub, I was totally wrong. He was young, probably in his thirty's or something. His name was Mr. Schneebly, but he said we can call him Mr. S.

When our principal, Miss Mullins left, he turned different, than he had seemed before. He asked for food, we a forbidden to have food in class, but Tomika had some so he took her turkey sub. Summer was being her usual teacher's pet self, don't get me wrong, I love her to death, but It sometimes gets really annoying.

She told Mr. S about our gold stars, he ruined the whole 'Gold Star and Demerit" poster board, and asked "What Kind of Sick School is This?" Before that he had said he had a hangover, and asked us if we knew what one was. Frankie said, it was being drunk, God even I know that's the wrong answer. Freddy said he was an alcoholic and Mrs. S told him to shut up, which really cracked us all up.

So, even to Summer's dismay, Mr. S made us have recess all day. So I guess today was pretty cool.

Yours Truly, Marta L.


	3. April 19th: Class Project

Dear Diary, April 19th

I was rally eager to get to school today, I wanted to see if Mr. S would try to teach us anything. So, When school started, All Mr. S did was lean back at the teacher's desk and tare at the ceiling, leaving us to stare at him. Finally, Summer asked if we were going to just sit there all day, he told us to have recess. That must of got Summer really mad, because, she went into her "My Parent's Don't Pay 1500 Dollars A Year" thingy she pulls on some teacher at least once a year.

That lead Mr. S, to talk about "The Man", he said Mrs. Mullins was "The Man" along with other various things and people and told us to give up, Miss Mullins came in at the very end of that marvelous speech and we had to go to music class.

I was kind of upset, I like Mr. S, he's really cool and funny. So, I went and played my flute in band. When we got back from band, Mr. S had brought up all these instruments we had never seen before. He told Zack to come up and play electric guitar, Zack was awesome, he sounded way better than when he plays acoustic guitar. Lawrence went up to play keyboard, which was a big change for him going from piano to keyboard. Katie played bass She looked like she was having more fun than when she played cello. Freddy played drums, and turned what Mr. S told him to play into a loud good mess, that didn't make any sense, but he was still really good. Then Mr. S played a wicked solo on his electric guitar.

So, we have a new class project: ROCK BAND. He gave us all places in the band, even though he probably wasn't going to before Leonard made him feel sorry for us or something. He asked if any of us could sing. I love to sing and think I might be pretty good, so I raised my hand and sang some of "Tomorrow" from Annie, he said, "You've Got I, I Don't Know What It Is. But You've Got It And That's Why You're In The Band."

I was so excited, so now Alicia and I are back-up singers. He said we are going to be competing with other schools for "The Top Prize" he said If we won we'd get into Harvard, I think. So, Summer was happy and went along with it all.

Overall, Today was awesome. I hope tomorrow is even better

Yours Truly, Marta L.

List of Our New Class Project Band's People's Part's Thingy:

Electric Guitar: Zack Attack (Zack)  
Bass: Posh Spice (Katie)  
Drums: Spazzy McGee (Freddy)  
Keyboard: Mr. Cool (Lawrence)  
Back-Up Singers: Bare-face (Alicia), Blondie (ME)  
Security: Turkey Sub (Tomika), Short Stop (Leonard, and Tough Guy (Frankie)  
Roadies: Carrot Top (Marco) and Gordon (Roadrunner)  
Band Stylist: Fancy Pants (Billy)  
Groupies: Eleni, Michelle and Tinkerbell (Summer) God, Help Summer 


	4. April 20th: Not Hardcore and Groupies

Diary Entry, April 20th

Mr. S better watch out. Summer called me last night, she had been researching groupies on her laptop, and found, well interesting information on them. This is the exact phone conversation; I remember every word of it:

Summer: Is this Marta?  
Me: Yeah, Is this Summer?  
Summer: Yes, Marta I'm disgusted  
Me: And why would that be?  
Summer: I researched groupies  
Me: I thought you would  
Summer: I didn't hear you. what did you say?  
Me: Nothing. What did you find?  
Summer: Oh, a lot. Not only do they totally worship bands, they sleep with the members.  
Me: I knew that, You didn't?  
Summer: No, I didn't. But I'm not going to be some slut groupie. Mr. S needs to find something else for me to do.  
Me: Yep, You're too good to be a groupie, pal. Got to go, bye.  
Summer: Ok, Bye

I guess she did get Mr. S to reconsider because she's the band manager now. Mr. S talked to us about music today. I learned of new bands like: Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, Moterhead......Mr. S mentioned them to us.

Now we're dedicating all our school time to learn what we don't know about music and practice for the competition. Mr. S sang to us today. He said he had written it in like ten minutes, after Zack asked him to play it, he did a kind of good job with making up the song in that short of time. Here are the lyrics to his "song":

In the end of time  
There was a man who knew the road  
And the writing was written on the stone  
  
In the ancient time an artist led the way  
But, no one seemed to understand  
  
In his heart he knew  
The artist must be true  
But, the legend of the rent was way past due  
  
Well, you think you'll be just fine  
Without me, But you're mine!  
You think you can kick me out of the band  
Well, there's just one problem there  
The band is mine!  
How can you kick me out, of what is mine?  
  
Cause you're not hardcore  
Unless you live hard core  
But, The legend of the rent was way hardcore!

Very interesting, huh? Summer thought it was a very catchy tune, It was kind of catchy, but too strange. So, we ended up learning how to play and sing the song, all Alicia and I have to do is repeat after Mr.S in the chorus.

So, that's all that happened today. Our homework was listening to CD's Mr. S gave us to borrow. I was given Blondie, there's some pretty good songs on the CD, you know.

Yours Truly, Marta L.


	5. May 2nd

Dear Diary, May 2nd

Oh my God! I haven't written for sooooooo long, I've been really busy, with the band and all. Zack wrote a song called 'School of Rock', oh, that's the name of our band too. We've all gotten a lot better at what we're doing in the band. Tomika is now a back-up singer, She's really good, got blessed with a great set of pipes.

The big thing is that tomorrow is 'The Battle of the Bands', which is like a practice run for our competition. Mr. S hasn't even picked a song for us to play yet, he still needs to choose between two we've been practicing, He better hurry up.

Tonight, I have to go to a parent-teacher conference with my Mom and Dad, everybody else from class is coming with their parent/parents too.

So, I guess, in the words of AC/DC: "We roll tonight, to the guitar bite, and for those about to rock, I salute you." Mr. S said it.

Yours Truly, Marta L.


	6. May 2nd: Not The Real Mr S?

Dear Diary, May 2nd  
  
I can't believe what just happened! It's bad, not good. So, we went to the aprent-teacher confrence and Mr. S was trying to tell our parents what we "had" learned, well that didn't go the greatest but it didn't go too bad.  
  
The worst happened when a police man cam in and said that Mr. S wasn't the reall Mr. S. The real Mr. S is a kinda wired looking friend of "Mr. S's". He said we had all touched him, and he was sure he had touched us.  
  
Well, mine and all the other parents took those comments the wrong way, so they chased him out of the classroom.  
  
When my parent's and I got got back home, they asked me is "Mr. S" had ever done anything to me, I said no and went up here to my room.  
  
They'll probaby pree Child Molestation charges on "Mr. S" for nothing, he didn't do anything to me, or any of the other kids.  
  
I don't know what's gonna happen tommorrow, but all I know is that the "Battle of the Bands", is out.  
  
Yours Truly, Marta L. 


	7. May 3rd: Battle of the Bands and A Kiss

Dear Diary, May 3rd   
  
Today was amazing! Ok, I'll start from the beginning. My parents dropped me off at school I went into the my classroom, where everybody else was alrady there talking quietly to each other, Spazzy McGee was banging his drumstick on everything within reach. After an hour or so of silence we broke into discusion about "Mr. S" Freddy said It was a waste of time, Lawrence said It wasn't Freddy said"Hey, you wanna go?" Tomika said if he hurt Lawrence quote "She'd stick his drumshicks down his throut" unquote. we decided we had to go do the show, so, we called the bus driver Dewey, as I found out is his real name, asked to drive us to our classical music concert which was really 'Battle of the Bands.",we went to Dewey's apartment and sent Lawrence and freddy up to get him, when they brought him dow, he appoligized to us, but Summer said we had to get going.  
  
When we got there a band called 'No Vacancy' was playing. We prayed to the 'God of Rock' and went to get dressed, we wore wicked awesome outfits, mine was my school uniform with grafitti and crap on it, my hair was in poffy pig-tails with pink and purple streaks.  
  
When we went up it was amazing. Oh, here's the lyrics to Zack's song:  
  
Dewey: Baby we was making straight A's,  
  
But we were stuck in a dumb daze.  
  
Don't take much to memorize your lies.  
  
I feel like I've been hypnotisized.  
  
And then that magic man; he come to town.  
  
Whoo wee!  
  
He done spun my head around.  
  
He said, "Recess is in session.  
  
Two and two make five."  
  
And now baby, oh, I'm alive.  
  
Oh yeah!  
  
I'm alive  
  
(Chorus:)  
  
Dewey: And if you want to be the teacher's pet,   
  
Back-Up:(oo-la-la-la)  
  
Well baby you just better forget it.  
  
Back-up:(Oo-lal-la-la)  
  
Rock got no reason. Rock got no rhyme.  
  
Back-up:(oo-la-la-la)  
  
You better get me to school on time.  
  
Back-up:(oo-oo-oo-ooo!!)  
  
Tomika: Oh you know I was on an honor roll.  
  
Got good grades and got no soul.  
  
Raised my hand before I could speak my mind.  
  
I been biting my tongue too many times.  
  
Dewey: And then that magic man said to obey  
  
Tomika: uh-huh  
  
Dewey: "Do what magic man do, not what magic man say."  
  
Tomika: say what?  
  
Dewey: Now can I please have the attention of the class. Today's assignment... a hem...  
  
All us kids: kick some ass!  
  
Dewey: And if you want to be the teacher's pet,   
  
Back-Up:(oo-la-la-la)  
  
Well baby you just better forget it.  
  
Back-up:(Oo-lal-la-la)  
  
Rock got no reason. Rock got no rhyme.  
  
Back-up:(oo-la-la-la)  
  
You better get me to school on time.  
  
Back-up:(oo-la-la-la)  
  
Dewey: And if you want to be the teacher's pet,   
  
Back-Up:(oo-la-la-la)  
  
Well baby you just better forget it.  
  
Back-up:(Oo-lal-la-la)  
  
Rock got no reason. Rock got no rhyme.  
  
Back-up:(oo-la-la-la)  
  
You better get me to school on time.  
  
Back-up:(oo-oo-oo-ooo!!)  
  
This is my final exam.  
  
Now you all know who I am .  
  
I might not be that perfect son.  
  
But ya'll be rockin' when I'm done.  
  
(ZACK'S WICKED GUITAR SOLO!!!!!!)  
  
Our parents found out we were gone, so somehow they found out where we were. They came with Miss Mullins to get us, but watched us play.  
  
Miss Mullins was a estastic, and hugged Dewey, after the show. I was standing next to Freddy and because of my excitment jumped up and kissed him on the lips. He was amazed, and gave me a piggy-back ride, I don't know why a piggy-back ride, but that's what he did.  
  
When the time came to find out who won, we lost. 'No Vacancy', who I found out Dewey use to be a part of, won. But, instead of clapping and cheering for 'No Vacancy', everybody started chanting our band's name, so we went up for a encore or somthing, we went up and played our version of "Long Way to the Top" by AC/DC.  
  
My parent's grounded me for a week. But that's ok, because today was probably the best day of my life. I can't write to you for about three weeks, 'cause I have a busy schedule, "goin' down to Flordia, gonna have myself a time, friendly face's everywhere.....", sorry I just got done watching 'South Park.' So, till later...........  
  
Yours Truly, Marta L.  
  
l8ter  
  
AC/DC Rocks!!!!!  
  
Come on Feel the Noise!!!  
  
PS. Sorry, I just needed to get that outta my system. 


	8. May 5th: Plane Ride and Annoyance

Dear Diary, May 5th  
  
Ok, so I told you I wasn't gonna write till, I got back from vaction in Flordia, I was wrong. I brought this journal with me because, somthing terrible has happened.  
  
I thought my vaction to Orlando and Miami, Flordia would be great, I could go to disney, swin in the ocean, play around with my little brothers, Matthem and Adam. But, my parents might of ruined it all.  
  
So, I was getting into our suburban this morning, when a painfully familiar voice said "Hi" to me. It was Freddy. I found out his parents are good friends with mine, so Spazzy, his parents and little sister Leah are cming to Flordia with us! God, help me.  
  
We got to the airport, got our tickets and went onto our plane. we, are flying first classe, so I just sat anywhere I wanted, after picking my seat dear Mr. Jones sat down next to me. Here's our convo:  
  
Me: Why are you sitting here?  
  
Freddy: I wanna sit by you, so I can see your beautiful face (laughs)  
  
Me: Shut up, If you're sitting here, you shut up.  
  
Freddy: What if I don't?  
  
Me: I kill you, if you are quiet, maybe and that's a big maybe, I'll be nice to you in Flordia  
  
Freddy: Whatever....Blondie  
  
An, hour later I was sleeping and woke up when I felt like someone was really close to me. I opened my eyes and found Freddy trying to kiss me! Before I managed to slap him, he kissed me on the nose.  
  
Me: What in God's name! Why did you do that?  
  
Freddy: I was trying to get beack at you  
  
Me: Why?!  
  
Freddy: 'Battle of the Bands." You kissed me.  
  
Me: You can not count that as anything, I was hyped up from the show.  
  
Freddy: No, You worship me.  
  
Me: You are really delusional, ya know. I hate you.  
  
Freddy: That isn't how it seens to me.  
  
Me: Uh...Oh, god!!!  
  
So, here I am, sitting and staring out the plane window, about to kill "Loverboy" next to me, he is getting me really annoyed by his drumstick hitting on the seats. I hope I haven't commited suicide by the time we're in Flordia.  
  
Yours Truly, Marta L. 


	9. May 6th: Shark Bites and Holding Hands

Dear Diary, May 6th  
  
You could consider what happened today crazy, I am writing from a hospital, me and another person are lying in this very scary, very white hospital room, no I tell you why.  
  
I woke up this morning, my mom had woke me up. She told me to get on a swimsuit, because we were going swimming in the ocean. I put on my favorite fred bikini and ran outside our hotel. well, Spazzy and his family were with mine.  
  
We went to the beach on our hotel. right away I went into the ocean, It was very clear blue and cold. Freddy came in with me, he's been annoying me today, even though I've not even been awake for an hour.  
  
I was tring to get away from him and went very deep into the ocen, up to my neck in water, everyting was good till I felt a burst of pain in my lower leg. I looked down to seea shark ripping into my ankle. I started screaming, Freddy came over to try and help, he tried to get the shark to stop biting me, and did only long enough for it to attack Freddy next. I screamed even louder for my parents. I wrapped my arms around Freddy. Taht's the alst thing I remember before blacking out.  
  
My foot, didn't get ripped off, I'm lucky for that, Freddy is too.We got a few shark teeth stuck in our legs, we got to keep.  
  
I remember being taken to the ambulance. They told me to try and stay awake, Freddy was. When I looked over at huim he smiled at me, i couldn't help but give my best smile, in my worst pain ever, back. He let me hold his hand all the way to the hospital and until we were seperated. That's the only time I've ever felt really connected to him, I liked how it felt.  
  
We've been talking about what we're gonna tell the band when we get back home, I jsut said:"I'm happy we're both ok" and I am. It would kill me if anything worse tha this would happen to freddy, even though he annoys me, but rember I still have a major crush on him. I'm a romantic wreck right now, so please forgive what I've been saying.  
  
Yours Truly, Marta L. 


	10. May 7th: Leaving Flordia

Dear Diary, May 7th  
  
We just got out of the hospital, and guess what? Our parents are sending us home on a plane right now, just Freddy and I. The said our mistake "Shouldn't ruin their vacation." What the hell?! It wasen't our fault we almost got mutilated by a shark! I hate my parents! So, now were going back home only two days after getting to Flordia, What a damn rip-off.  
  
I have to spend another wonderful plane ride with "Loverboy." When I called him that today, he didn't get I was refuring to the band "Loverboy", But thought that it was like a pet name or something and asked "Do you wanna make out, now?" I slapped him, so that shut him up.  
  
I don't know what's gonna happen anymore, all I do know is that Freddy's really starting to scare me.  
  
Your Truly, Marta L. 


	11. May 7th: Band Practice, Sleepover?

Dear Diary, May 7th  
  
When we got back to NJ (New Jersey) where we live, we went to Zack's house, he was suprised that we were back so soon. We told him everything that happend he said "I'm happy you guy's aren't dead" we took that good. After a while DEWEY called. He said "I'm going to have you guys come over for band practice and I've already talked you're parents into letting you come, so don't worry."  
  
We left and took the directions Dewey had given us on the phone to his apartment, we were the last people there. Everyone asked us why we were together, we told them about it all, at the shark part they became really concerned. But, we're obviously ok. Dewey told us that we should get ready to rock, so we went to our allrady set up instrument and what every else we did, and "Got Ready to Rock." We played "Long Way to the Top" by AC/DC like in the encoreat the 'Battle of the Bands" but with solos and everything. It was totally awesome dude (I can't believe I just wrote that, I must be going crazy or something."  
  
After practice, everybody left but, Freddy and I who wanted to see if we could stay at Dewey's for the night, because our "wonderful" parents, left us with only my house key and I do not want Freddy staying at my house. He said we could, we could sleep on the couch and/or floor. Freddy had took the couch, so I choose the floor, but he said I could sleep on the couch if I wanted. I wanted to sleep on the floor anyways, so I said no. But, Freddy tried to lay next to me, before he could get to the ground I tripped him, on purpose, obviously. My lovely desicion to trip him didn't end very well, because he fell on me. I didn't want him to try kissing me again, so I slapped him, the second time today. He slept on the couch. I don't know why I'm being so mean to him, maybe it's because I like him, Well, I know it is. Maybe I should start trying to be a little bit nicer.   
  
Yours Truly, Marta L. 


	12. May 8th: Kill Freddy and Time Capsule

Dear Diary, May 8th  
  
Where's a machette when I need one? I feel like going Jason Voorhees on Freddy right now. After what he did. I woke up this morning, still on Dewey's floor, but guess who was laying next to me? You're guess is probably as good as anyone elses. When I saw Freddy sleeping on the floor next to me, I tried to keep my cool, but couldn't, instead I kicked him. He woke up and smiled at me with his most charming smile, I tried not to make that smile work on me, but It did. so, I apoligized to him. We left and went to my house. we went on my trampoline and watched some movies.   
  
Well, I guess I should say goodbye to my dear dear diary here, 'cause us 'School of Rockers' are going to make a time capsule, each of us put our favorite thing small enough to fit in there with the other items, so I picked my diary. We are gonna open the time capsule on the first day of eight grade. So, bye. See ya in three years!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. September 15th: 3 years later

Dear Diary,   
  
Didn't I tell you I'd be back? I just started eight grade today. Not   
  
alot has happened in the last three years. Well, I'm not friends with   
  
Eleni and Michelle, their too popular to be friends with me. Freddy,   
  
Summer, Zack, Katie, Tomika, Alicia and Lawrence are vey close friends.  
  
Today was pretty exciting. During morning announcments, we found out   
  
we're having a beginning of the year dance on Friday, everyone was   
  
sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo excited, I knew I wouldn't   
  
get a date though, 'cause I'm not popular and probably nobody likes me,  
  
but I was wrong. Because, before sixth hour started, Freddy came and   
  
asked me to the dance, I was shock, and said yes, here's how it went:  
  
Freddy: Marta! Hey, Blondie!  
  
Me: What?  
  
Freddy: Go with me?  
  
Me: What are you talkin' about?  
  
Freddy: The dance  
  
Me: You're asking me?  
  
Freddy: Yeah  
  
Me: Umh...Ok, I'll go with you  
  
Freddy: Okay, I'll pcik you up at your house at 7:00 on Friday  
  
Me: Ok, "Loverboy"  
  
That was the first time, I'd called Freddy that since the 6th grade,we  
  
were practically like boyfriend and girlfriend in 5th and 6th grade.   
  
Summer couldn't believe he asked me out, I think she might be a tad bit  
  
jealous, she wants Zack to ask her out. So, I'm gonna go do my   
  
Geography homework now, homework on the first day of school.....It's   
  
gonna be a helluva fun year with that teacher. I'm sooo happy I have   
  
this diary back.  
  
Much Love, Marta L. 


	14. September 16th: Dinner and Making Out

Dear Diary, September 16th   
  
Spazzy, Spazzy, "Loverboy." I still have such a big crush on him and   
  
almost died when he asked me out to the dance. Why me? Why not Katie?   
  
They were together in 7th grade. People call Freddy a heartbreaker he   
  
went out with five girls last year, breaking all their hearts, except   
  
Katie, who broke his, he told me that.  
  
I'm at Dewey's apartment, he order pizza for me and the band, excuse   
  
me, the band and I, to eat. Freddy asked to read my journal, but I   
  
wouldn't let him, I don't want to remind him of how mean I was to him  
  
in the 5th grade and that I have a crush on him, I will never let him   
  
find that out, until I wanna tell him. Oh, guess what? Dewey finally   
  
gave me a HUGE solo in a song! I actually get to sing the WHOLE song!   
  
It's a cover of "My Immortal" by Evanescence, everybody clapped when I  
  
was done singing, Freddy hugged me in front of everybody, some of the   
  
band members looked suprised.  
  
So, Spazzy walked me home today and was invited to stay for dinner, he  
  
accepted the invitation. We ate steak, baked potatoes, corn, homemade  
  
bread and cherry pie for dessert. After dinner, I told my parents I   
  
wanted him to see my CD colletion upstairs, so we went up to my room,   
  
we looked at the CD's before starting to make out, and I mean SERIOUSLY  
  
MAKE-OUT! I stopped him before anything else could happen. I'll wait   
  
till I'm married thank you.  
  
Yours Truly, Marta L. 


	15. September 19th: The Dance

Dear Diary, September 19th  
  
Ok, oh yeah. The dance was so much fun y'all. Ok, so I spent like two   
  
hours getting ready for it, in the end I wore: my best tank top, low   
  
rise jeans, tennis shoes, tons of jewelery like braclets, rings,   
  
necklaces ect.., I spirl curled my long strawberry blone hair, I look   
  
hot, at least that's what Freddy said. Oh, god, guess what my Mom   
  
actually let me do wo days ago? she let me get my belly-button pierced!  
  
So,I made my tank top show my new peircing, which really impressed   
  
Frederick. When he picked me up he looked like totally amezed when he   
  
saw me, he's never seen me looking like this. We got to the dance and   
  
everybody was already dancing. I guess I won't waste my time telling   
  
you everything that happened. When the dance was over Freddy walked me  
  
home and we kissed, the last time we did was in 6th grade on the   
  
swing-set at the park in town, It was as magical just ten minutes ago   
  
as it was back then, when we were just starting to get life, and how   
  
hard it could get, but we still realized there ws love in someplaces,   
  
like we had a little puppy-love thing goin' on back then, maybe it   
  
could turn into somthing more someday, That's my philosophy right now   
  
on all that shit.   
  
Truly Yours With Much Love, Marta L. 


	16. October 31st: Breakup

Dear Diary, October 31st  
  
It's Halloween and the worst day of my short but sometimes great life,  
  
so far. I haven't written in so long because, I was two wrapped up in   
  
my relationship with Freddy. We did everything togther, because we   
  
became boyfriend and girlfriend obviously. But we had more than that,   
  
did more than that if you know what I mean, I'm not mentioning that   
  
because that was a huge mistake made a couple of weeks ago which will   
  
never happen again, and I mean, what I just said. I'll tell you what happened today.  
  
I was really happy this morning, It's Halloween, which is my favorite   
  
holiday, so when I got to school I was eagar to tell Freddy about what   
  
my plans were for tonight, I wanted him to help me at the Halloween   
  
party, at the Country Club his parents own. But, when I found him, he   
  
was acting really wierd. I asked him why he was acting so strange, he   
  
told me that he was breaking up with me, he didn't tell me why. I am   
  
sooooo upset right now, I don't wanna write anymore.  
  
Heart Brokenly Your, Marta L. 


	17. October 31st: Suicide Note

Dear Diary, October 31st  
  
I hate my life, everytime something bad happens something even worse   
  
comes along, toady I can't make a exception to what I just said. Ok,   
  
so Freddy broke up with me today, as you alrady know, but that's just   
  
the damn tip of the iceberg. After I finished writing my last entry,   
  
my Mom came in wih the worst news of my life: Daddy and Matthew had   
  
been in a car accident and we needed to get to the hospital. We rushed  
  
there, and waited till a doctor came out and said "We're sorry there   
  
was nothing we could do...we lost the man and the boy" I just stared   
  
and looked at the wall, I ran off to the nearest bathroom where I   
  
still am right now.  
  
I don't have anything to live for, nobody cares about me, everybody   
  
hates me, why do you think Freddy broke up with me? I'm a total loser   
  
and nobody needs me. Nobody could posibally know how I feel right now;  
  
sitting on the cold, white floor of a hospital bathroom, I hear the   
  
screaming of a woman probably finding out her husband or child has   
  
died, All I smell is death, death is everywhere right now for me, it's  
  
all I have. My 13 and a half year old heart is breaking into four big  
  
peices right now, and I have no one to help me puzzle it back together.  
  
I'm am just going to leave this last entry, page stained by my tears,   
  
words smearing. I am going to go out of this world with a bang, a   
  
public suicide would be good, so everybody will get a chance to say   
  
one last goodbye, watch me shatter into a thousand peices in front of   
  
their curious eyes, hearing my scream from a million feet above them,   
  
praying to God I won't fall near them, so they aren't tramatized for   
  
life, hoping I survive the fall, even though I hope I don't, they can   
  
watch me take my one last breath, wondering how I could of been when   
  
I was older, what person I could and would of been, wondering where I   
  
would of ended up, I guess they'll just never find out, now will they?  
  
Goodbye Forever, Marta Lynne Levingston  
  
PS. Freddy: I care about you, read this whole diary to find out how   
  
long I've cared for you.  
  
Summer: You are my best friend, never forget me.  
  
Zack: Wonderful, Wonderful Zack. Alway remember you are the one who   
  
helped my through with you're smiles and words of hope.  
  
Dewey: You made my life more exciting  
  
The Band: You guys helped my make memories, I will cherish in my   
  
afterlife.  
  
Mom, and Adam: I love you, I hope I'll see Dady in Matthew in heaven.  
  
I'll always watch over you and evrybosy else, I just said my final   
  
goodbye too.  
  
Author's Note: This isn't the end of the story so, stay put. 


	18. November 5th: Freddy's Entry

Dear Diary, November 5th  
  
Hey, this isn't Marta. It's Freddy. She did it, she tried to kill   
  
herself. We were just done with band practice when she stormed out of   
  
Dewey's apartment, I thought she was upset, 'cause her dad and bro'   
  
just died and all. When I got outside I saw Marta on the top of Dewey's  
  
apartment building getting ready to jump. I yelled for Dewey to come   
  
out, he ran outside, all the band following him and saw Marta. We all   
  
begged her to come back down, but all she said was "I love you all,"   
  
then she jumped. She was screaming so loud on the way down, It nearly   
  
broke my eardrums, she landed right in front of me. I shot down to the  
  
ground to see if she was alive, she was, her heart was still beating,   
  
she was in an akward position, so I thought she might of broken   
  
something. Dewey had called the police to report her attempted suicide,  
  
when they got to his apartment, they picked her up, she opened her   
  
eyes and started screaming bloody murder, she had broken her right leg  
  
and two fingers on her right hand, she screamed out "I'm not dead, why!  
  
Why didn't I die?!" They took her to the hospital, where they treated   
  
her, all I know right now is that she was just committed into the   
  
psyciatric ward at the hospital and said she would get out as soon as   
  
she would say she didn't want to die, and wouldn't never try to hurt   
  
or kill herself again. I couldn't go to the hospital, it would be way   
  
to hard o see her like she is now, I would break down rying probably   
  
and I don't want anyone to see me crying. Oh, by the way, I found this  
  
diary on the roof of Dewey's apartment. I went up there after her   
  
attempt to see how she might of felt standing up there on the ledge of  
  
the building, but before I got a couple feet by the edge of the   
  
building, I saw the diary. I read and did start crying on finding out   
  
how much she cares about me, but I can't be with her, I'm back with   
  
Katie now and she probably never wants to see me again, I'm probably   
  
one of the cause of what she just tried to do, I'm probaly the one who  
  
drove her to the brink of insanity. So I'll keep this diary safe, for   
  
when Marta gets out of the hospital, I'll keep it safe forever.  
  
Freddy Jones 


	19. Thank You's for So Far

Authors Notes: So how do y'all like it so far? I hope you do like it,   
  
because there's so much more to come, this story goes on till after   
  
their high school graduation, so keep on readin'!!!!!  
  
Much Love, brittboo91 


	20. December 25th: Christmas Hellhouse

Dear Diary, December 25th  
  
Hey, it's Christmas and I have to spend my second favorite holiday in   
  
Southport Hospital Psyciatric Ward, sounds pretty fun, huh? I'm getting  
  
back to being my old self, everybody in the band has come to visit me   
  
at least four times a peice, except Freddy's who's first visit was   
  
today. He was really...well, uncomfortable around me, didn't say   
  
anything at first, so I had to start the talking:  
  
Me: Freddy, you finally came to see me  
  
Freddy: Yeah, sorry it took me so long  
  
Me: It's ok, I'd be afraid to be around a person who could bring death  
  
at any moment, too.  
  
Freddy: I'm not afriad to be around you  
  
Me: I was just kidding, a little psyciatric humor  
  
Freddy:Oh, umh...well, Merry Christmas, oh.. I have a gift for you.  
  
He gave me my diary.  
  
Me: Thanks, It looks..so, familier  
  
Freddy: (laughs)Yeah, I read it, like you wrote.. The nurse at the   
  
front desk said, you could have it tonight, then they take it away   
  
till you get outta here.  
  
Me: Oh,...So, how's everybody doing?  
  
Freddy: Everybody's good. Oh, god, I totally forgot! Guess what?  
  
Me: Umh...Someone tried to commit suicide  
  
Freddy:...No, we got a record deal  
  
Me: Are you serious?  
  
Freddy: Totally. The day you get out were gonna start recording, then   
  
go on tour.  
  
Me: Awesome!..Oh, but what if my doctors all like "She might suddenly   
  
become suicidal"?  
  
Freddy: Ah, we already figured that out. Your mom talked to that   
  
doctor of you's and he'll let you go if someone's alway's with you.  
  
Me: I can do that. So is this my Christmas present?  
  
Freddy: Yeah  
  
Me: How are you and Katie doing?  
  
Freddy: Good  
  
Me: Spazzy, Spazzy, Spazzy..I'm over that, I'm over you, all I see you  
  
as now is one of my best friend, probablyyou are my best friend next   
  
to Summer, but I shouldn't compare.  
  
Freddy: Maybe you'll get out of here soon. You aren't gonna get held   
  
back a grade are you?  
  
Me: No, I have a tutor  
  
Freddy: Oh, I have to go, need to get back and have dinner with my   
  
parents. Seeya.  
  
Me: Ok, bye..."Loverboy"  
  
Freddy's visit made me feel better and stronger than I've felt since   
  
my attempt.  
  
When I tried to kill myself, they said I had temporary insanity or   
  
something. The thing I remember the clearest, is jumping. It was like   
  
I was flying, and when I hit the ground like falling in a pile of   
  
pillows. But, that impact with the yard in front of Dewey's apartment,  
  
broke two of my fingers and my right leg. My leg is still healing, even  
  
though my fingers are fully mended. Writing about the suicide attempt,  
  
is like having a bag of bricks being lifted off my shoulders. I'm done  
  
writing right now, I'm tierd. But at least I get my diary back, when   
  
I'm outta this hellhole. 


	21. June 5th: ByeBye Nuthouse!

Dear Diary, June 5th  
  
I'm finally out!!! Been out for almost two weeks, we just finished recording our album, record time, jusk joking. we start the tour in eight days, so... oh, god! I'm sooooo excited! We're going to Chicago first, it sounds really exciting, but Summer doesn't sound to happy, she's been really quiet...not like her, especially for someone who's best friend just got out of the nuthouse, hope she isn't on suicide watch anytime soon. I don't feel like wasting all my good writing enery on this boring crap, I'll wait till our tour to waste my writing energy.  
  
NCA (Not Crazy Anymore), Marta L. 


	22. June 13th: Chicago Concert, Bad Dreams

Dear Diary, June 13th  
  
Today was awesome. I woke up, got dressed, got my luggage and went to Dewey's, I decided to get on first with him. Nothing exciting happened till everybody was on the bud; Summer and Zack sat together, Freddy and Katie broke up, it was hysterical, she pushed him into the asile, I felt bad for Freddy, it must of hurt slaming into the sit across the asile from him, but I felt sorry for Katie too, she cryed. Katie and I are good friends again.  
  
Chicago is beautiful. we stayed at a hotel called "Best western Hawthorne Terrace." The hotel Freddy and I stayed at in Flordia was 100 times as bigger, but this hotel is still really nice. I'm staying in a room with Summer, Katie, Tomika and Alicia. After we were settled in our rooms, we went around Chicago, then to a basketball game. I sat next to Alicia, Summer was sitting by Zack, it was cute, they were flirting and everything.  
  
Later tonight, we had our first concert at a huge park, which was filled, for us! Summer went on stage with us, I don't know why, but she did. She stood right by Zach, Ok, let me get the calculations right on this problem: Crushes Flirting Hanging Together = Summer and Zach = Budding Romance? I don't know, I'm not good at that kinda stuff.  
  
All the girls stayed in my hotel room tonight, they played the stupid, yet fun to listen to but not participate in, game of "Truth or Dare?" Zack came to our hotel room around 11:30 and asked Summer to the dinner party in honor of our band, tommorrow. She accepted, so, tommorrow we're going dress shopping, with Eleni and Michelle....how fun, wonder how that will turn out. I fell asleep on the edge Summer's hotel bed, dreaming of mu attempted suicide in November, over seven months ago, and how happy I am I didn't die. The dream brough back so awful memories, that I woke up practically screaming and could barely breathe, Tomika let me use her inhaler, so I'm gonna go back to the edge of Summer's bed now, we're gonna talk to each other till we fall asleep.  
  
Yours Truly, Marta L. 


	23. June 14th: Dresses, Parties and Love?

Dear Diary, June 14th  
  
Today might of totally changed my view on Freddy and my ex boyfriend/grilfriend relationship, if we even are still ex girlfriend/boyfriend, I think we're escalating up to our eigth grade relationship again.   
  
I tell you about that later, now I tell you about "Eleni and Michelle's Shopping Adventures", god that sounds so gay. Ok, we went to a dress botique for children, teen/young adults...whatever, and bought dresses. I got a purple, off the shoulder's, dress that ended like, 4 inches above my knees, I looked pretty good, actually, the best I've looked for....well, the best I've probably looked. Leni (Eleni) and Michelle, turned Summer into like one of those make-up dolls, and gave her a total make-over, she looked beautiful.   
  
The dinner party was really boring, all I did was: perform with the band, eat and listen to music. It went by pretty quick though. When we got back to the hotel, I ran up to my hotel rooms, took off my dress and make-up, and got on my swin-suit. I went to the pool, and to my...suprise, Freddy was down there, I had totally forgot that he left like thirty minutes before everybody else. We talked and talked, swan, talked, swan, talked.....well, you get my point. That's all we did till something came over me and I kissed him, which led us into making out. I know he has a girlfriend, who is like one of my best friends, but I still have feeling's for him, even though I had told him on Christmas, that I was totally over him. who know's what will happen from here, all I know is that: I think freddy and I are meant for each other.  
  
Yours Truly, Marta L. 


	24. Author's Notes: What do you think will h...

Author's Notes:  
  
Hmm.......what's gonna happen next? Will Freddy and Marta get back together? If so will Katie find out? If she does find out what will happen? We already know what happened between Summer and Zack, but what happen during that last month of the tour for Marta? What happen's after the tour? Onto graduation, four years later? How about after graduation? Well, you'll find out when I get there, and I will get that far, that I promise.  
  
Much Luv, brittboo91 


	25. June 15th: Clubbing and BreakUp

Dear Diary, June 15th  
  
I stayed with Katie, Alicia, Tomika ect.. in Michelle's room. The reason is that: Zack and Summer spent the night together in our hotel room. No, they didn't do you you thought they did, Summer isn't like that, either is Zack, they just fell asleep on Summer's hotel bed.   
  
We left for Minneapolis, where our next concert is, at about 4:30 in the morning. I sat alone, two seats behind Summer and Zack. Most of the time I listened to my CD player and talked with Tomika. When we got to Minneapolis, we went to our new hotel, a very tall hotel. We got everything good to go, and went of to "Mall of America.'  
  
I was in one of the biggest malls on earth, so cool. I waled around with Tomika and Alicia, from when we got there till 1:30, when we met the rest of the band at the food court. About thirty minutes or so, Alicia, Tomika and I, had seen Katie and Freddy making a huge scene, by fighting, but they got back together. we ate pizza, Eleni had a headache and went back to the hotel, we went sight-seeing, went back to the hotel, got ready and went played our concert.  
  
After the concert was over, all of the band went to a club about a block away from the 'Target Center' where we had played our show. When we got there we found Eleni, totally wasted, she had gotten the drinks from her older sister's friend who worked at the bar, she said she was gonna go lay down somewhere and walked off. Zack ran after her to make sure she was ok.   
  
Summer and I had a lovely conversation about Eleni's drinking problem, she was a recovering alcoholic even though we were only going into ninth grade. We talked about when Eleni had made out with Lawrence, at Frankie's end of the year party at the end of seventh grade, Summer though maybe Eleni would try to make out with Zack because she had told Summer earlier that she had a crush and Zack. She went to find them, I don't blame Summer for going to find Zack, Eleni can be slightly sluty sometimes.  
  
I was watching people dance, when Freddy came to me. we went to...a closet, and made out, now I'm being a slut. I told Freddy he needed to choose between: Katie and me...he picked me, because we have practically been together since the fifth grade.  
  
Zack HAD made out with Eleni, he said she came on to him and practically jumped on him, I believe him, but didn't tell Summer that, becuase in her diary she wrote "I'm gonna save all my energy for ringing Zack's PIMP wannabe neck" and "If Zack is found dead they can sure as hell arrest me 'cause I'd be proud to be convicted of his murder." Oh, pretty harsh. "There goes their love, do do do do." Yeah, yup, I don't think they'll get back together anytime soon.  
  
Yours Truly, Marta L. 


	26. July 17th: Secret Relationships, Fights

Dear Diary, July 17th  
  
Sorry I didn't write for so long, we are really busy with our tour, ya know: partys, dinners, shows, ect, ect, ect... Summer and Zack got back together, with MY help. I talked to her an she realized she "LOVED HIM."Love...the ruiner, yet saver of life, can love make life any worse? Huh, anwser that question for me.  
  
Freddy and I are still together, but we are very secretive. He broke up with Katie, but just told her that thing weren't working our for them, she's was really pissed off at him right now, and she was at me too, I'll tell you why.  
  
We were doing our show in San Antonio, Texas tonight, It went great, as always. Right after the show was over, Freddy and I stupidly ran off and started making out back-stage, guess who caught us? Summer and Katie....Here's what happened:  
  
Katie: Oh, my god. I knew you broke up with me for someone else, Frederick Jones  
  
Freddy: Umh..Hi, Katie  
  
Katie: Marta, I cna't believe you! How long?!  
  
Marta: (looking down at the floor) A month  
  
Katie: Even when I was still with Freddy......You little slut!!  
  
She ran over and pounced at me, we got into a major catfight: puching, kicking, hair-pulling, everything. Dewey ran over and stopped us, Katie slapped Freddy before Dewey got her to calm down.  
  
Dewey: What's going on, here?  
  
Freddy: She caught Marta and me making-out  
  
Dewey: GOD! Make-up, girls. I don't want band member's hating each other, that's what ruin's band, remember?  
  
Marta: Yeah, I know. Sorry Katie  
  
Katie: It's..ok  
  
We hugged.  
  
Katie, I guess, got us to the fact that Freddy and I are now together, right then, so she still likes me. I'm happy we didn't kill each other, that would of causedquite of a scene.  
  
Truly Yours (With a black eye and fat lip), Marta L. 


	27. July 20th: Home and True Love?

Dear Diary, July 20th  
  
We're home.   
  
Last night, was our last concert of the tour. all the way in New York City, New York. We had put our luggage on the tour bus, before the last concert. After we were done performing, we got into comfortable clothes, got on the bus and drove home.   
  
It was midnight when we got on the bus for home. I sat with Freddy, we fell asleep in each other's arms, he's so gentle, sweet.... I think I'm falling in love with him........  
  
My mom and brother were really excited about me coming home. When the bus dropped me off at my house it was 2:00, and they were up waiting for me. after we had put my brother to sleep, I talked to my mom:  
  
Mom: I missed you so much  
  
Marta (me): I missed you too  
  
Mom: So, did anything exciting happen during your tour?  
  
Marta: Kinda..I have a boyfriend again  
  
Mom: Really, sweetie? Who?  
  
Marta: Freddy  
  
Mom: Oh... This isn't gonna...  
  
Marta: No, it's diffrent this time...I'm falling in love with him  
  
Mom: Remember, Marta. Love is in the eye of the beholder  
  
Marta: Mom, isn't it :Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, or something?  
  
Mom: Yes, well....you get my point  
  
Marta: Totally, I'm gonna got to sleep  
  
Mom: Ok, sweetie. I love you  
  
Marta: I love you too  
  
Love. When I hear that word now, I feel a chill down my spine, mainly because I now know how it feels. I just wonder if this, beautiful feeling will last.  
  
Yours Truly, Marta L. 


	28. September 10th: 9th Grade

Dear Diary, September 10th  
  
9th grade, sounds funny, huh? I started writing in this diary, like.....  
  
5 years ago. Wow, time sure flys by fast. I have these classes, with   
  
these people in the band:  
  
1st: Spanish - Mr. Gonzolas  
  
-Zack, Eleni, Tomika and Katie  
  
2nd: Pre-Algebra - Mr. Thompson  
  
-Katie and Alicia  
  
3rd: Gym - Miss Lee  
  
- Freddy and Leonard  
  
4th: Buisness - Mr. Franklin  
  
-Summer, Zack and Alicia  
  
5th: Lunch  
  
-All the band  
  
6th: Biology  
  
-Freddy, Summer, Alicia, Frankie, Eleni and Michelle  
  
7th: Band/Chior/Study Hall  
  
- All the band is in band; Tomika, Alicia and I are in chior  
  
_Three classes_, the _love of my life_ is only in three of my classes! I   
  
haven't told Freddy exactly how I feel yet, I just hope I tell him   
  
before it's too late.... 


	29. September 15th: Tragedy Strikes

Dear Diary, September 15th  
  
I hate my life. No, I don't hate my life, OH! I can't say that...   
  
sucicidal tendencies..remember? Something went terribly wrong, bringing  
  
back my dark memories: Summer was in a car accident.  
  
It happened on the way back from band practice..her brother, Tyler was  
  
driving her home, when a pick-up truck, the guy in the pick-up was   
  
majorly drunk, which is the whole reason it happened. The two vehicles  
  
just...slammed into each other.  
  
The guy in he truck is dead, he was throw out of his pick-up. Tyler   
  
is ok, he only broke his leg. But, Summer...my best friend, Summer  
  
.....she's in a coma....  
  
Nurse: She can't see or hear you  
  
Me: Are you sure?  
  
Nurse: Yes  
  
She looked so small, and fragile in the hospital bed. I walked over   
  
and touched her hand...it was kinda cold, I knew that mean't death..  
  
maybe. I leaned dow and kissed her on the forehead, before running out  
  
of the room, crying really really hard. I ran into Freddy's open arms   
  
he hugged me, I was crying so hard, I could barely breathe:  
  
Freddy: Don't cry  
  
Me: Summer..She's looks so weak, she's always been strong.  
  
Freddy: I know. She's gonna be ok.  
  
Me: I don't know, Freddy. I really don't know...  
  
Freddy: You know she won't die  
  
Tears started welling up in Freddy's eyes. We hugged even tighter. Just  
  
then Katie and Zack came walking out of the room: Katie was crying as   
  
hard as I had been and Zack looked like he had just seen a ghost.   
  
Eleni, Tomika, Alicia and Michelle were all hugging in a group, crying.  
  
Most of the other guys in the band we're just staring and maybe crying,  
  
but trying to hide their tear streaked faces from the other members of  
  
the band. Zack walked over to us, Freddy and I stopped hugging. I   
  
hugged Zack.  
  
Zack: Summer...  
  
Me: Oh, Zack. I'm so sorry.  
  
Zack: She's just..so cold.  
  
Freddy: Dude, She's gonna be ok, I know it. She had to be, she's the   
  
backbone of the band, she's strong enough to make it through even this.  
  
Zack: Maybe. I'm gonna go see if Katie's ok.  
  
Zack walked away. Freddy and I hugged again. I kissed him. He wiped   
  
the tears off my face.  
  
Me: I love you, so much  
  
Freddy: I love you, too  
  
I finally said it. But, what's gonna happen after this? They said   
  
Summer might not live past tommorrow, if her pulse and heartbeat   
  
doesn't become regular, and if their don't find more brian activity.   
  
She can't die..I'd probably have another mental break-down. My doctor   
  
told me if I felt really stressed or sad, or depressed or if I felt   
  
anything which is waht they were probably trying ot say, I had to think  
  
of happy things. How the hell am I gonna think of happy things, when   
  
Summer is lying in that hospital almost dead, no I can't say that, in   
  
a deep sleep?(that's much better)I don't know, I guess I'll have to   
  
figure that out later. All I do know is that I hate this diary, and I   
  
am hiding it till..well, forever. I know I've said that before, but I   
  
mean it this time.  
  
Yours Truly, Marta L. 


	30. July 2nd: Hello Diary, Again

Dear Diary, July 2nd  
  
I never can stay away from this diary, can I? I found it in one of the  
  
boxes in my basement. It's July..The band is still together and we just  
  
finished 11th grade. Summer is alive, and is, well..Summer. She was in  
  
a coma for about a month after the accident, and just woke up, she was  
  
out of the hospital two weeks later.  
  
Freddy and I are still together...we love each other and will probably  
  
get married someday. I need to get to school..I'll write tommorrow   
  
night.  
  
Yours Truly, Marta L. 


	31. July 10th: Pregnant?

Dear Diary, July 10th  
  
Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!!! Why does everything always happen to   
  
me? Why does everything have to go so wrong? This thing that happened   
  
is terrible...in the sense of being utterly terrible....oh, I sound so  
  
stupid. I'll tell you what's so terriby wrong......I'm pregnant.  
  
I have all the signs, so I know I am, I also went to a doctor and   
  
they confirmed it. I told Summer and Zack first, I needed advice on   
  
how to tell Freddy. I took them to a uni-sex bathroom at a park by   
  
our houses:  
  
Zack: Ok, why are we here again? 'Cause this feels really strange  
  
Me: I need advice  
  
Zack: On what?  
  
Me: Something...big  
  
Summer: And what would that be?  
  
Me: Ok, I'll just tell you guys right now...I'm...I'm...pregnant.  
  
When I siad it, Summer's eyes practically popped out of their sockets   
  
and Zack fell backwards.  
  
Summer: Your pregnant! How? and Who?  
  
Me: How do you think...and who do you think?  
  
Zack: So, you and Freddy are gonna have a kid?  
  
Me: No, I think I'm gonna have a abortion  
  
Summer: Do you really wanna do that to your baby? I mean you can keep   
  
it.  
  
Me: I'm not sure..God!..I'm so confused. I haven't even told Freddy   
  
yet.  
  
Zack: When exactly are you planning on telling him  
  
I just looked down at the floor as my anwser.  
  
Summer: No, you cannot do that. It's Freddy's too he had a say in all  
  
of it.  
  
Me: I know..I wasn't gonna. I'm gonna go talk to him now.  
  
That was ten minutes ago, I'll write after I'm back from telling   
  
Freddy.  
  
Yours Truly, Marta L. 


	32. July 10th: Tellings and Life Changes

Dear Diary, July 10th  
  
What's Freddy gonna think when I tell him this? I hope he doesn't decide to leave me or anything, If he coul;d evev do something like that. I waited till my Mom and brother were asleep to go and tell Freddy, on the way to his house I walked very slow, think about what I was gonna say. His bedroom window is on the first floor, I knocked loud enough for him to hear on it, but their was now anwser. Since the window was un-locked, I climbed through it. Freddy was sitting on his bedroom floor, playing an X-BOX game on his 46-inch plasma screened TV. He was so into the game that he didn't hear me come in. I tapped him on the shoulder, he jumped back.  
  
Freddy: What the...Damit, you freaked me out for a sec, Blondie  
  
Me: Sorry. I need to talk to you.  
  
Freddy: Ok. But, next time please call, before you come over like this, I don't wanna have a heart attack.  
  
Me: Ok, I don't know how to tell you this, but...  
  
Freddy: You're breaking up with me, aren't you? I knew I was...  
  
Me: No, It's not that.  
  
Freddy: Then what is it?  
  
Me: I'm... enceinte  
  
Freddy: What? what did you say? Come on, You know I can't speak French, Marta  
  
Me: I said, I'm pregnant. P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T  
  
Freddy: This is a joke, right? You've gotta be kidding..  
  
Me: It's not a joke, I wish it was, but it isn't. I went to the doctors this morning..  
  
Freddy: Oh, god! What are we gonna do? We are so not ready for this!  
  
Me: If you wanna break up with me...  
  
Freddy: Why would I break up with you?  
  
Me: Well, because I'm a slut  
  
Freddy: You are so not. This is my fault to, you are not a slut, _far_ from one.  
  
Me: Whatever. I have a solution for our problem  
  
Freddy: What?  
  
Me: I'm gonna get an abortion  
  
Freddy: No, this is our fault not the baby's, I will not let you do that.  
  
Me: That what are we gonna do?  
  
Freddy: This might sound crazy, but...We can alway's keep it.  
  
Me: What?! Wait...we could couldn't we, I mean it's..ours.  
  
Freddy: Yeah...But, shit! Our parents? What do we tell them?  
  
Me: I was gonna try and tell my Mom when I get home.  
  
Freddy: Then go, do it. I'll tell my parents tommorrow...or something  
  
Me: You do that..Bye  
  
Freddy: Hey, try to steer clear of sharp object, and possible thing she could strangle you with.  
  
Me: I will. Love you  
  
Freddy: I love you guy too  
  
I knew he meant the baby also. when I got home my Mom, was up, in the kitchen waiting for me. I sat down on the chair directly across from her.  
  
Mom: Where were you?  
  
Me: Freddy's  
  
Mom: Why would you go there at almost midnight?  
  
Me: I had to tell him something...very important  
  
Mom: would would be so important?  
  
Me: I had to tell him that...that...um...I...I'm...  
  
Mom: Spit it out  
  
Me: Mom, I'm pregnant  
  
Mom: Oh, my God! Marta I knew this might happen...You little...  
  
Me: Mom, remember: Murder is allegal  
  
Mom: What do you plan on doing?  
  
Me: We're gonna keep it  
  
Mom: Fine, sweetie. That's your decision...to ruin your lives. go to bed.  
  
Me: I'm sorry, so so sorry, Mom  
  
Mom: I know, go to bed.  
  
I went to my bedroom, turned on my computer and went on MSN Messenger. Freddy was on Messenger, he instant messenged me as soon as I got on.  
  
Drummer12: How did it go?  
  
hard-rockgoddess: Pretty good  
  
Drummer12: Great, I wanna ask u something  
  
hard-rockgoddess: Ok, ask away  
  
Drummer12: Ok..we've been together for a long, long, long time and well, we're obviously meant for each other, so...will u marry me?  
  
hard-rockgoddess: Are you serious?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Drummer12: As ever  
  
hard-rockgoddess: Yes!!!!!!!!!I will marry you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Drummer12: Seriously??? So, we're engaged??  
  
hard-rockgoddess: Yeah, I guess. I'm so happy now!  
  
Drummer12: Me too, we can tell the band tommorrow...  
  
hard-rockgoddess: Ok, I've gotta go, seeya, much much much much much luv, l8ter  
  
Drummer12: ok, bye. much much much much much much much much luv, l8ter......Mrs. Jones  
  
Drummer12 signed off at 12:03 AM  
  
I can't believe it!!!...I'm getting amrried to Freddy Jones, wow...and we're gonna have a baby. can life get any better that this? I hope not, 'cause this is like the best day of my life.  
  
Yours Truly, Marta L. 


	33. July 11th: Celebaration

Dear Diary, July 11th  
  
I told my Mom about Freddy and I this morning, she totally freaked out, in a good way though. I met my new finace at Dewey's apartment building door, we walked up, holding hands, everybody else was already there.  
  
Me: Hey y'all  
  
All: Hey  
  
Freddy: We have some news  
  
Dewey: Tell, tell...Is it about the band?  
  
Me: No, after graduation...Freddy and I are...getting married  
  
Tere were various shrieks and some gasps, everybody came up to congadulate us. Dewey played as chord on his guitar and started yelling.  
  
Dewey: Party! In honor of this wonderful news.  
  
Freddy: There's more.  
  
Eleni: what could be better that that?  
  
Me: I'm pregnant  
  
Everyone stared in shock, then congratsulated us again. Summer smiled widely because I had probably decided to keep the baby.  
  
Dewey: Our little Marta...having a baby..  
  
Me: I know it sounds wierd, but it's true.  
  
Dewey: Still..Let's celebrate  
  
We ordered all this great food,a dn I scarffed tons dow, which nobody cared. I'm gona start writing only once a month for the next seven months. So see ya in a month.  
  
Yours Truly, Marta L. 


	34. Febuary 15th: Labor

Dear Diary, Febuary 15th  
  
I'm sorry I haven't written in so long, I've been busy with my un-born children and Freddy. I am writing right now because, I just went into labor. I'm in a hospital bed, Freddy's out on the lobby pay-phone calling everyone. I do not know what I'm having, I didn't wanna know, I want it to be a suprise. Well, Freddy just came back in, everybody's on the way, I'll write after I've had the baby.  
  
Yours Truly, Marta L. 


	35. Febuary 15th: Jade Rose Jones

Dear Diary, Febuary 15th  
  
Freddy and I are now offically parents of: Jade Rose Jones, a girl. I have a baby girl. she is absolutly beautiful, she is worth all the pain I had during her birth. She had my strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and cries very loud, a trait from Freddy, because of his big-mouth. Zack and Summer came in to see her first:  
  
Summer: Hey  
  
Me: Hey, meet Jade Rose Jones  
  
Zack: She's..beautiful  
  
Freddy: Just like her mother  
  
Me: Thanks. Where's everybody else?  
  
Summer: In the waiting room, they come in after the best friends.  
  
Me: You guys, we need to ask you something.  
  
Zack: What?  
  
Me: Will you guys be her godmother and godfather?  
  
Summer: Oh my God! Absolutly  
  
Zack: Yeah, definetaly  
  
My life is wonderful, the best it's ever been right now. Freddy and I are getting married after I get out of her...that's in two days, isn't it? Wow, we've been planning the wedding for months, so we have everything set up, we have my wedding dress and everything. My life can never get better than this.  
  
Yours Truly, Marta L. 


	36. Febuary 20th: The Wedding

Dear Diary, Febuary 20th  
  
I'm now a married woman. Here's how everything went today:  
  
This morning was frantic, the wedding was at 12:00 in the afternoon, so we had to wake up and get ready right away. We got dressed and everything, Jade had on this adorible purple sundress and little purple footies, I love her sooooo much. The wedding ws beautiful. My bridesmaids were: Katie, Tomika, Alicia, Eleni and Michelle, My maid of honor was Summer. Freddy's best man was Zack, he had Lawrence, Frankie, Leonard, Gordon and Dewey by his side also. I bawled my eyes out the whole time. The reception was good also.   
  
This is my last diary entry, adn I wanted to say how thankful I am I've had this thing to write in for the last seven years. It holds my darkest and happiest memories and I will always keep it somewhere safe and sound by my heart.   
  
Yours Truly, Marta L. 


	37. Author's Notes

Authors Notes:  
  
This is the end of my story, I hoped you all loved it. I would write another School of Rock story, but I've completly run our of ideas. But, if you really want me to write another story, jsut e-mail me at: brittboo91hotmail.com and feel free to help me think of something to write a story about, or just give my an idea.  
  
Much Luv, brittboo91 


	38. Ending Thanks!

Author's Note:  
  
Yo, I forgot to thank the people who review his story......here I go:  
  
Waterbug7: I know, I messed up on the nickname for Gordo, but I know   
  
what it is now don't I? Thanks for telling me about the spelling,   
  
it..kinda helped me back then  
  
mellowyellow36: O my, God! Stalker alert! JK, Thanks for reviewing so   
  
much!  
  
The CheezHead: Spelling, nickname...A lot of people told me that huh?   
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Swimmerkitti: Okie Dokey...Thanks for reviewing and telling me about   
  
the spelling...  
  
ocean-princess-91: Thanks for reviewing! You can't say much? Are you   
  
speechless or something? Thanks!  
  
ocean-princess-91: Sap for romance, huh? I am too..Thanks for   
  
reviewing again!  
  
mellowyellow36: Thanks again  
  
ocean-princess-91: Yeah, I know...I had a hard time writing that   
  
part, I didn't want to make Freddy seem that mean...Thanks again!  
  
mellowyellow36: The tour, as you already know, connects the two   
  
stories...Thanks for reviewing...again!  
  
mellowyellow36: I didn't want her to try and commit suicide, in a all   
  
bloody way...I'm not much into that, head-in-the-oven kinda thing.   
  
Thanks again, for eviewing, and for you next...let me count...seven   
  
reviews!  
  
Waterbug7: Thanks you soooo much! I don't know how I come up with all   
  
that stuff, It just kinda..comes too me. I'm an amazing writer? Thank   
  
you!  
  
stickit2da-maniosis: Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
mellowyellow36: Well, you already know...Thanks again!  
  
mellowyellow36: Happy, happy, happy!!!!!! I know 18's kinda young..but,  
  
who cares! I needed a good way to end the story.  
  
mellowyellow36: I know it's a girft....JK, Thanks for the story   
  
idea...a pretty good story is coming out of it, huh? Thanks sooooo   
  
much, my most faithful reviewer!  
  
writerdude3000: Ok:  
  
1: Thanks you sooooo much!!!  
  
2: Really? I think you're story's really good too...  
  
3: I don't do that...I can write a chapter in 15 minutes if I want   
  
too...or during school, when I don't have any work to do...  
  
4: Thanks ya very very much!  
  
5: I think it's kinda good too...JK, thanks!!  
  
6: Thanks for adding that together...you made another point..JK again,  
  
thanks again too!  
  
7: Thankz again!  
  
Thanks to all of you sooo much who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Much luv, brittboo91  
  
l8ter  
  
I'm outtie :) 


End file.
